yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Raibaru Fumetsu
:Część informacji w tym artykule jest oparte o film „Revealing the Identity of the Mysterious Obstacle in Yandere Simulator” i nie została jeszcze dodana do gry. Raibaru Fumetsu – uczennica Akademi High School, która utrudni graczowi eliminację Osany. Wygląd Raibaru posiada blond włosy spięte w dwa kucyki za pomocą różowych spinek w białe kropki. Po prawej stronie włosów ma wpiętą fioletową kokardkę. Raibaru ma pomarańczowe oczy, nosi białe getry i domyślny mundurek, jeśli gracz nie dostosował go inaczej. Jej rozmiar biustu to 1,5. Osobowość Raibaru jest opiekuńcza, co oznacza, że jeśli Ayano spróbuje ją zaatakować, to ta zatrzyma jej atak, złamie jej kości i przyszpili ją do ziemi. Jeśli Raibaru zobaczy Ayano zabijającą lub niosącą zwłoki Osany, to zaatakuje ją, łamiąc jej kości i przyszpili ją do ziemi. Opishttp://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Dokładnie rok przed tym jak rozpoczyna się rozgrywka Yandere Simulator, Raibaru była przewodniczącą klubu sztuk walki. Była bardzo dobrą mentorką i nauczyła wielu uczniów obrony, nawet jeśli ci nie byli w klubie. Wielu uczniów nie doceniało Raibaru przez jej słodki i dziewczęcy wygląd. Wielu uczniów wyzwało ją na pojedynek, myśląc że są w stanie ją łatwo pokonać…ale ona nigdy nie przegrała. Była bardzo dumna z tego, że ani razu nie przegrała. Dzięki temu zyskała pseudonim „Niezniszczalnej Rywalki”. Najlepszym uczniem Raibaru był Budo. Budo nauczył się wielu rzeczy od niej i obdarzył ją dużym szacunkiem. Na końcu semestru niespodziewanie wyzwał ją na pojedynek. Ona przyjęła jego propozycję i ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Budo pokonał Raibaru, niszcząc jej stuprocentowy wynik wygranych, na który tak długo pracowała. Lecz ona nie była zła po przegranej; ulżyło jej! Od dłuższego czasu ona chciała przestać praktykować sztuki walki i znaleźć nowe hobby, ale czuła się zobligowana do praktykowania sztuk walki, tylko przez jej wynik wygranych. A wtedy ktoś zniszczył ten wynik i jeden z jej uczniów ją pokonał, Raibaru poczuła, że to jest dobry czas, na zaprzestanie trenowania sztuk walki. Więc zrezygnowała z pozycji przewodniczącej klubu i awansowała Budo na tę pozycję. Jej uczniowie byli bardzo smutni, że ona ich opuszcza, ale uszanowali jej decyzję i zaakceptowali Budo jako ich nowego przewodniczącego. Gdy semestr się skończył, Raibaru znalazła sobie przyjaciółkę - Osanę Najimi. Spędziły ze sobą dużo czasu i szybko stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Tak w sumie obydwie stały się tak bliskie sobie, że nawet zaczęły nosić podobne dodatki! W momencie kiedy rozgrywka Yandere Simulator ma miejsce, rzadko kiedy można zobaczyć Osanę bez Raibaru. Obie stały się praktycznie nierozłączne. Chociaż Raibaru nie trenuje już sztuk walki, dalej jest w swojej najlepszej kondycji fizycznej i jest w stanie złamać komuś kości w obronie własnej lub przyjaciół. To oznacza, że najbezpieczniej w szkole jest po stronie Raibaru. Tło biograficzne thumb|right|275px|Raibaru podczas prowadzenia zajęć klubu sztuk walki.W roku poprzedzającym aktualne zdarzenia z Yandere Simulator Raibaru była przewodniczącą klubu sztuk walki i nauczyła wielu jak się bronić, co wyjaśnia dużą ilość osób, które potrafią się obronić, a nie są w tym klubie. Większość osób nie wierzyło w to, że jest ona wstanie się obronić, więc wyzywano ją na pojedynki, lecz Raibaru wszystkie wygrała. Przez to zyskała sobie przydomek Niezniszczalnej rywalki. Pod koniec roku Budo również ją wyzwał na pojedynek i wygrał, więc ta oddała mu tytuł przewodniczącego klubu sztuk walki i odeszła z klubu, aby spróbować innych rzeczy. W aktualnym roku szkolnym zaprzyjaźniła się z Osaną. Zżyły się ze sobą tak bardzo, że zaczęły nosić podobne akcesoria. Rutyna Na początku dnia Raibaru stoi pod drzewem po lewej stronie i czeka na Osanę, by z nią porozmawiać. Raibaru spędza cały dzień z Osaną, czy to rozmawiając z nią, czy podglądając ją. W pewnym momencie Raibaru zabierze Osanę w wycieczkę po klubach, aby poznać jej opinię na ich temat. W zależności od tego jak Osana zostanie wyeliminowana, Raibaru będzie miała różne rutyny. Gdy Osana zostanie zabita lub zniknie, to Raibaru będzie płakać pod drzewem na dziedzińcu. Jeśli Osana zostanie zeswatana ze swoim wielbicielem to Raibaru będzie miała kompletnie inną rutynę, której YandereDev nie zdradził. Po pierwszym tygodniu gry rutyna Raibaru zmieni się.https://redd.it/ewppv6 Relacje Osana Najimi Raibaru i Osana przyjaźnią się od początku aktualnego roku szkolego. Noszą podobne akcesoria wpięte we włosy oraz spędzają ze sobą większość dnia. Nawet gdy Osana odchodzi by porozmawiać z Taro lub z kimś przez telefon, Raibaru na nią patrzy z ukrycia. Gdy Raibaru widzi Ayano mordującą Osanę lub niosącą jej zwłoki, to zaatakuje ją, łamiąc jej kości. Budo Masuta Nie są znane dokładne relacje między Budem a Raibaru, lecz wiadomo, że Budo darzy ją dużym szacunkiem. Po pokonaniu Raibaru, ta oddała mu tytuł przewodniczącego klubu. Nie jest jednak z tego powodu zła, gdyż wreszcie czuje się „wolna”. Tematy Konwersacji Lubiane * Muzyka * Natura * Ogrodnictwo * Sprawiedliwość * Sztuki Walk Nielubiane * Brutalność * Gry wideo * Okultyzm * Plotkowanie * Samotność Ciekawostki *Raibaru używa tego samego modelu co Rival-chan. *Twarz Raibaru była ukrywana w tajemnicy od 3 stycznia 2017 do 15 lipca 2019. *Początkowo miała być w innej klasie niż Osana.https://redd.it/83i1ka *YandereDev napisał, że prawdopodobnie będzie można się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. *Raibaru nie jest fanką Miyuki. *Jej imię, Raibaru (ライバル), oznacza rywalkę, a jej nazwisko, Fumetsu (不滅), oznacza nieśmiertelną. *Możliwe, że gdy Osana zostanie zabita, a atmosfera wynosi mniej niż 80%, to osobowość Raibaru zmieni się na detektywa. Przypisy de:Raibaru Fumetsu en:Raibaru Fumetsu es:Raibaru Fumetsu fr:Raibaru Fumetsu it:Ostacolo Misterioso pt-br:Obstáculo Misterioso ru:Райбару Фуметсу zh-tw: Raibaru Fumetsu Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mechanika Gry